


[FanArt] for Kick Off Your Sunday Shoes by leiascully

by ym4yum1



Series: My FanArt [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ym4yum1/pseuds/ym4yum1
Summary: After the movie The Avengers in 2012, many people fell in love with Steve and Natasha as a romantic couple, and the Romanogers fandom was born. This was one of the first stories that I read at that time and, even with the inexperienced Steve plot I don’t buy, it helped to solidify my love for the pair. It's a lovely well written adult story (rated-M) with hot love scenes, amazing characterization, and natural progression – no surprise it's a fan favorite, and mine as well!Last September, my dear friend posted the long-awaited last chapter with the perfect end, and this drawing is my thanks to her!Merry Christmas! ❤️ ❤️ ❤️
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff
Series: My FanArt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	[FanArt] for Kick Off Your Sunday Shoes by leiascully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kick Off Your Sunday Shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414443) by [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully). 



[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/ym4yum1/art/One-step-at-a-time-for-leiascully-865039759)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Marvel Comics Excalibur Vol 1 #123, originally with Brian Braddock (Captain Britain) and Meggan Puceanu.  
> 
> 
> Check my FanArt at [deviantart.com/ym4yum1](https://www.deviantart.com/ym4yum1)


End file.
